


Enamored and Obsessed

by ImLikeALightswitch



Series: Aed and Enrmo [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Actually a bit sweet for awhile, Aed is Angry, Anal Sex, Arguing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Enrmo fucked it up hardcore, Enrmo will Never admit he has a crush, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: The Altmer scholar Enrmo hunts down the target of his current research for a second time, despite being told to stay away. They spend a pleasant evening together and Enrmo gets closer to his quarry than he ever expected to, all in an effort to coax out the information he wants.
Relationships: Aed/Enrmo
Series: Aed and Enrmo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Enamored and Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, part 2 of 3. Sort of a calm before the storm, as the third part is Not Nice. I originally threw together Enrmo just for the purpose of the first part but I'm starting to like him as a character, his little obsession and stalking is a bit fucked up but he's completely oblivious to it. Poor guy is in deeper shit than he thinks, though.
> 
> This is pretty gentle and tame, I'm sorry if anyone finds it boring, but I promise it gets fun next time lol
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome, and I hope everyone enjoys this.

Enrmo spent way too much time and money on travel. Buying supplies, paying for carriages, bribing information out of people, making time for even more research on the side. The days blurred together but it had been weeks now. He was almost ashamed of himself for how dedicated to this he had become. He felt like he had gone mad.

Aed had really and truly disappeared that night when Enrmo finally asked him who he truly was. If he really was a Daedra, he most likely teleported or something. Enrmo was  _ pretty _ sure Daedra could do that, but he was no expert. 

During his travels, he learned far more about Aed. He owned a home in Craglorn, apparently, which he had been inhabiting for quite a long time, and a small castle in Cyrodiil, which some of his family now lives in. Aed apparently was present when Martin Septim defeated Mehrunes Dagon. It was even said that he had lengthy conversations with Tiber Septim, Talos himself, through mail, but no copies of the letters remained. In what had been read, they suggested that Aed mostly just antagonized him, or occasionally asked him important questions about his motivations and goals. He discovered that Aed serves Molag Bal, and… his research was cut short there, as the Talos thing took up most of his time.

Everything he had found seemed to point to Aed being in Mournhold. It was strange, being in the home of the dark elves, and it was awful, in his opinion. The cloud of ash from Vvardenfell covered the sky, even from this far away. Enrmo had to wear a long scarf wrapped around his head and face during the worst of the ash fog, and he worried finding Aed would be hard to spot if everyone had to cover their heads.

However, Enrmo had a stroke of luck. He had spent the night in an inn room, and as he stepped out in the morning, a very familiar and tall Dunmer was walking by. Enrmo stopped and stared for a moment, and his eyes lit up.

"Aed??"

"Hm? Who- oh! It's you again."

Aed turned to look at him, seeming surprised, then confused. He walked towards Enrmo, leaning on the wall in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Enrmo laughed a little nervously and took a step back.

"You're- uh, you're here. That's a surprise."

"You're telling me, what made you leave Skyrim?"

"...Mm… Research. You know how it is- er, well, I suppose you wouldn't."

Aed chuckled and shook his head, seeming comfortable with seeing Enrmo again. The tension he had the last time Enrmo spoke to him seemed to have been forgotten.

"No, I understand. I've had my fair share of projects, been all over Tamriel."

"...All over? That seems like quite a bit."

"Mm, I suppose it is. Good fun though, you wouldn't believe the things I've seen."

Enrmo would argue that he certainly would believe it, at this point he'd probably believe anything that came out of Aed's mouth.

"Say, are you busy today, Enrmo? You don't seem like the type to travel much. If you  _ want _ , I could show you around Mournhold, unless of course you have things you need to-"

"Yes! I- I mean  _ No _ , I have nothing going on. I have time, I'm not really doing anything, if you want to show me around I suppose I- we could go, if-"

Enrmo's hand was taken, making him close his mouth. He smiled up at Aed when we started talking, saying something about the history of Mournhold. Enrmo was listening, but… he was paying more attention to the sound of Aed's voice and the feeling of his hand. Only because it was interesting, of course, in a scholarly way, Enrmo reminded himself. The hands and voice of a Daedra.

Enrmo wasn't paying attention, and before he knew it, Aed had been walking with him around the city all day long. Enrmo found himself lost for words numerous times, thrown off by how knowledgeable Aed was, how different colored light looked against his skin, and his smile, how pleasant and calm he was when he was sober. He had caught Aed pulling a small flask out of his pocket and taking sips of it occasionally, but as far as Enrmo was aware, Aed was truly an alcoholic, so that was to be expected.

Their day ended with the two sitting in ashy grass, sipping sujamma, which Enrmo had never had before. Aed was describing how sujamma was made, and Enrmo felt more relaxed than he ever had in his life, sipping foreign alcohol and listening to Aed talk. He had been listening to Aed talk all day and was in no way tired of it.

"Sorry that I've taken up all of your time. I'm sure I've interrupted your research here."

"Oh! No, no, don't apologize, it's okay. I don't mind at all. This… this was nice. I had a good time."

Aed grinned, watching Enrmo for a moment before looking at the setting sun.

"So, you're staying in the inn?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Right across from my room, even."

"It does seem that way."

"Well, you're always welcome to come spend the night in mine. Or steal me away into yours."

Enrmo startled a little, not expecting Aed's forwardness, though knowing Aed, he really should've. He laughed nervously, the heat rising in his face starting to become unbearable.

"I- um- Oh, that sounds- Well I-"

"You can just say yes or no. I don't really mind."

The Altmer closed his mouth and tried to figure out how to answer. He wanted to say yes. By the Nines, why did he want to say yes? He wasn't into Aed. He wasn't, really. It… was research. Just research. Gaining Aed's trust to learn more about him, right? That was it. But if it was just research, why was he so nervous? Why did he want this so bad?

"Yes. That-... Yes."

"Have you ever done this before?"

Aed's voice was gentle, sitting on Enrmo's rented bed, thigh-to-thigh with the mage. Enrmo leaned into his touch when Aed's fingers found themselves on his thighs, or his arms. His touch felt like nothing Enrmo had ever felt before, and he wanted it, and tried to make it obvious, but he kept more of a distance than necessary.

"No, I.. I haven't."

"Mm, that explains why you're so nervous then. You need to just relax, I won't do anything to you that you won't enjoy, I promise. There's no judgement here. Just let me lead, you tell me if something is wrong."

Enrmo nodded, distracted by Aed's hands moving to his chest, and sliding down to his sides. He was lifted off of the bed and gently placed into Aed's lap.

The Dunmer's hands slowly began to undo Enrmo's robes, and he sat and watched, nervous but not unwilling. Aed's mouth explored his neck, and his shoulders once they were exposed. Enrmo let out a quiet sigh at the feeling and leaned a little closer, resisting the urge to hide himself when his robes were removed, still full of nervous energy.

Aed definitely seemed content to lead, as he said, simply moving him wherever he pleased and putting his hands and mouth wherever he wanted. Enrmo was okay with this, he didn't want to answer questions or talk much at all, and he felt like he barely had his voice under Aed's appraising eyes and controlling, exploring hands. 

The Altmer was laid out on the bed and Aed laid over him, kissing his lips and his neck and licking and nibbling at his sensitive ears, making Enrmo bite back little noises and shudder.

He was hard and he knew Aed could feel it. His pale golden face was bright red and dotted with sweat, mostly from nerves and a bit of shame, though he wasn't entirely sure why, Aed certainly wasn't judging him.

Aed reached down and gently took his erection in his hand, giving it a few lazy strokes with a pleased hum. Enrmo squirmed and whimpered a little at the touch, having never been touched by another like this before. 

"You're such a pretty little thing, Enrmo. You're being very good for me, too."

Enrmo squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard, trying to hide how much Aed's words affected him. It didn't seem to work, because Aed chuckled above him and gave his cock a few more strokes.

Enrmo kept his eyes closed, but he could feel Aed move down his body, and he quickly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look when he felt soft kisses and nibbles on his thighs. Aed was between his legs, looking up at him with his handsome gaze. Enrmo laid his head down and took a deep breath. This really shouldn't be as nice it is. It shouldn't, really, it was research. Just research.

Enrmo gasped and choked back a moan, shaken from his thoughts when he felt Aed's lips wrap around his cock. The Dunmer took him into his mouth, deep red eyes still on him as he did. Enrmo clutched onto the sheets, trying to hold back any noises he might make. After a blissful few moments of Aed's tongue and hot, wet mouth, Aed pulled back, making Enrmo whine.

"Enrmo."

"Y-Yes?"

"You don't have to be so quiet."

"Well I- Sorry-"

Before he could finish talking, Aed lifted the lower half of his body from the bed, and Enrmo squeaked in surprise and confusion. Suddenly he felt Aed spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs and immediately hid his face in embarrassment, fighting the urge to close his legs.

He heard Aed making a quiet approving sound, and just when he was starting to get uncomfortable, he felt Aed's tongue dip into the cleft of his ass cheeks. He yelped and tried to squirm away, but he was gently shushed and his legs were hooked over Aed's broad shoulders.

Enrmo felt way too hot and kept his face covered, whining in shame as Aed continued to eat him out, focusing on his tight hole. However, his uncomfortable whining slowly turned into soft moans. As Aed continued, Enrmo spread his legs slightly and felt his thighs start to tremble. It felt good, very good, and he also forgot how gross and embarrassing it was to him.

Enrmo couldn't remember a time he was so aroused that it was uncomfortable. He desperately wanted Aed to touch his cock again, but there was no way he was going to ask for it. Aed was eating him out like he was the most delicious thing on Nirn, and it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, but he wanted more.

Aed seemed to hear his silent prayers, because he pulled away with a grin and began to undress as he spoke.

"You're just the sweetest thing, Enrmo. I always love shy little things like you, you act so nervous and uncomfortable. It's… very attractive, really. You sound so embarrassed and overwhelmed when I'm eating your ass,"

Aed finished undressing and pulled a vial of oil from one of his pockets, lathering his fingers with a generous amount of it. He spread Enrmo's legs apart, and gently pressed one of his fingers against his virgin asshole. Enrmo tried to get away as a reflex, but one of Aed's hands on his hip stopped him and held him in place easily, a bit too easily.

"I can only imagine how sweet you'll sound when you're on my cock."

Enrmo whined, half with arousal and half with anxiety. Aed's words were dirty, honeyed, boarding somewhere between complimentary and predatory. He had always heard that your first time was meant to be special and that your partner should focus on what you want, but Aed didn't seem to care for that, and Enrmo had to admit that he didn't mind.

He spent so long obsessing over this man, Aed could do what he wanted with him and Enrmo felt as if he'd be disrespectful or a fool to stop him. A part of him almost felt some sort of honor being touched by him, though he scolded himself for it. No, this was research. It had nothing to do with him or Aed, this was just research, a trust exercise, or something.

Aed's finger slowly pressed into him, wet, warm, and gentle. Enrmo tried again to get away from it but was still held in place, and Aed quietly soothed him, but he was too quiet for Enrmo to hear. He wasn't sure if this felt good or not, it felt very strange and hurt a small bit, though the pain was starting to lessen.

Slowly, Aed got one finger in, then two, and he was stretching him a bit more until he finally got to three. By the time the third finger went in, it no longer hurt. The stretch and intrusion still felt strange and foreign, but there was some sort of pleasure in it that had Enrmo gasping and sighing, and Aed praised him for it.

The Altmer's waist was lifted and Aed situated himself between his legs. Enrmo felt another rush of nervousness but he tried to relax, Aed hadn't done anything unpleasant so far, in fact everything he had done felt rather nice. He knew Aed wasn't going to hurt him. He relaxed slowly and watched as Aed took his cock in hand, which to Enrmo's untrained eye, looking terrifyingly large. However, he wasn't much shorter than Aed, being an Altmer, so his fear was only from inexperience.

Slowly, Aed pushed his cock into him, easing the way with a bit more oil. He was being mindful, and taking it easy, which Enrmo appreciated. He gasped and froze up a bit, surprised by how different his prick felt compared to his fingers. 

Quiet whimpers filled the room as Aed pushed deeper and deeper in, sighing and mumbling quiet praise as Enrmo took him. He pushed most of the way in, pulled out slowly, pushed in again, and set a slow pace. Enrmo gasped and arched his back against him, trying not to get overwhelmed by the feeling. It wasn't good or bad yet, but he could feel small waves of pleasure starting to come from Aed's movements.

The easy pace continued until Aed adjusted his position a bit again and pushed all the way in, until his waist met Enrmo's ass. The high pitched noise Enrmo let out made Aed grin, and he started to pick up his pace a bit, thrusting into Enrmo faster.

He had the Altmer moaning now, gripping at the bed sheets with he eyes screwed shut. He almost looked distressed, and like he was straining, but Aed knew he wasn't. Besides, Aed had to admit it looked good on him, though he couldn't be sure why.

The Dunmer leaned down to catch Enrmo's lips in a mostly one-sided kiss, Enrmo was too inexperienced and distracted to return it properly and Aed didn't care to give him the chance. He fucked Enrmo faster, and harder, relishing in the whimpers, moans, gasps he made. Enrmo was starting to seem increasingly distressed, and Aed assumed it was in a desire to cum. This was new to Enrmo after all, Aed doubted the scholar had much stamina in him.

He decided to take pity on the poor Altmer, wrapping a hand around his cock and quickly jerking him off, leaning down to mumble in his ear how wonderful he looks, and how great his ass feels. It didn't take very long for Enrmo to cum, shooting short ropes of cum all over his own stomach. Aed gave a few more thrusts into him before pulling out reluctantly, not wanting to cause him any discomfort or pain.

He stroked his own cock quickly, tangling a hand in Enrmo's hair and cutting off whatever question he was about to ask with a deep kiss, making out with him in what was again, a mostly one-sided nature. Enrmo tried his best to return the kiss, but he was groggy from his orgasm and had no idea what he was doing, and Aed found his inexperience hot. He released him from the kiss and instead lavished attention into his ears, enjoying the small pleasured noises and trembles he pulled from Enrmo. 

Aed came with a low moan, covering Enrmo's stomach with his cum as well, mixing their messes together. Enrmo was still catching his breath and a bit sweaty, but Aed, being the non-mer he was, had barely been affected at all.

He laid down beside Enrmo, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and letting him recover a bit. Eventually Enrmo spoke, rolling to face Aed. He didn't seem to mind that their cum dripped off of him and onto his sheets.

"...Aed.."

"Mm?"

"I know you… ran from me before, but after all of this, please, can you tell me wh-"

"Are you serious?"

Enrmo frowned, lifting his head a bit. Aed was watching him incredulously.

"I- it's just well, I figured we're close, we're close now, we just did- Aed I just really want to know, I've spent so long trying to find you and now-"

"You  _ what? _ "

Aed sat up abruptly, and Enrmo got tossed to the side a bit. He scooted away slightly, startled by Aed's anger.

"You didn't come here for  _ research _ , did you? No- No you did, didn't you, but  _ I'm  _ what you came here to research, aren't I? You really couldn't just let it go, could you?"

Aed got up out of the bed, putting his clothes back on roughly. Enrmo sat still in the bed, watching him nervously.

"And  _ this _ ? All this? You're just trying to butter me up, aren't you? You thought you could just fuck me and I'd tell you everything? I'm a fucking whore Enrmo but I'm not fucking stupid!"

"I- I didn't- I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh you didn't??" Aed turned his attention towards Enrmo, looking at him but not coming closer. "How did you mean it, then?"

Enrmo didn't say anything. He stared at the bed sheets and sat still, not sure if there was anything he could say or do that would make Aed any less angry. After a few moments of silence, Aed scoffed, sounding disgusted.

"Un-fucking-believable. I can't believe I let you try and fuck information out of me, I thought this was fun, we were having fun, Enrmo, but I guess this was just a means to an end for you. Maybe I should've cum in your ass and given you something of mine to take with you when you  _ fuck off _ and leave me alone, because you sure as shit aren't getting anything  _ else _ out of me." 

His words were harsh, full of venom. Aed went to the door, casting an angry glance back at Enrmo.

"I never, ever want to see you again, Enrmo. I told you once, and now I'll tell you twice, keep your big yellow nose where it  _ belongs _ and  _ out _ of my personal life. You've gone to fucking far, Enrmo, my life isn't your business and this little stunt of yours killed any chances you had of ever earning it. Don't fucking follow me, if you do, you'll regret it, I don't give third chances. Do you understand?"

There was a moment of silence before Enrmo nodded slowly, not speaking a word since Aed started yelling. The door was slammed, and he could hear Aed storm down the hallway.

The Altmer scholar slowly laid down and got comfortable in the messy sheets, his mind going a mile a minute. But the only thought at the forefront of his mind was that Aed would probably be a  _ lot _ harder to find next time.


End file.
